


Though Storms Will Push and Pull (we will call this place our home)

by Ellienerd14



Series: With The Power of the Storm (Katara is the Avatar AU) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avatar Katara (Avatar), Childhood Friends, Family Reunions, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: “Katara!”“Sokka!”The siblings collided, suddenly just inches away from each other after being on different sides of the world. Despite everything, despite all the lost time, Katara still looked like the sister he remembered.There was so much Sokka wanted to say.But in true brotherly fashion, the first thing he blurted out was: “I’m still taller than you.”When Katara was eight years old, she unleashed the power of her Avatar Spirit to save her Mother, being forced to leave her home and brother in the aftermath. Now twelve, her family is reunited as Sokka joins her in the Northern Water Tribe.But can they overcome the years of lost time as Katara trained as the Avatar? Can they evade the Fire Nation for long enough for a normal childhood? And how can Sokka protect his sister from danger if she born to protect the world?(Or - Avatar!Katara, Yue and Sokka grow up in the Northern Water Tribe.)
Relationships: Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Katara & Yue (Avatar)
Series: With The Power of the Storm (Katara is the Avatar AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118186
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Though Storms Will Push and Pull (we will call this place our home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that there is a prequel for this week already posted. Plus, it's worth bookmarking if you're interested in this AU. 
> 
> Katara is 12, Sokka is 13 and Yue is 15.

_We will call this place our home_

_The dirt in which our roots may grow_

_Though the storms will push and pull_

_We will call this place our home_

(North - Sleeping At Last)

* * *

After endless stretches of anonymous water, the grand gates of the Northern water tribe left most of the crew speechless. Under the mid-summer sun, the ice gleamed invitingly. Even before they had entered Agna Qel'a, it was already the most impressive thing he had ever seen. 

“Wow.” Sokka ran to the front of the ship, half-hanging off the edge as he took in the view. “It’s so beautiful.” 

It was times like that which reminded Hakoda painfully of all the culture and heritage lost from their own home. Kanna had spoken of how their own tribe had shared this beauty once, ripped away from along with their benders generations ago. It was hard to imagine their small village ever being so grand. 

Agna Qel'a’s beauty only became more apparent as they navigated the city’s many canals towards its central port. Even Sokka was rendered speechless for once. He was the first to scramble from the boat, leaping from the mast before they had even docked properly. 

“Katara!” 

“Sokka!” 

The siblings collided, suddenly just inches away from each other after being on different sides of the world. Sokka took small comfort in the fact Katara’s hair was in the same loops he remembered. She was dressed in the darker blues of the Northern tribe, a small crescent-moon pendant around her neck and the rest of her hair was twisted in a complicated bun. But despite everything, Katara still looked like the sister he remembered. Her eyes were the familiar blue, not white and otherworldly. 

There was so much Sokka wanted to say. Years of question and missed memories. But in true brotherly fashion, the first thing he blurted out was: “I’m still taller than you.” 

Katara, who came up to his chin, responded by dumping snow on his head. Like no time had passed at all between their last snow fight and now. 

Sokka pulled her into a tight hug, blinking back tears as Katara clung to him just as tightly. He forgot for a moment she was the Avatar - she had been his sister first and that’s who Sokka had been aching for. 

“Four years,” Katara murmured, “never again.” 

_You were the one who left,_ Sokka thought bitterly. 

“Promise,” he said instead. 

The rest of the fleet caught up with him. Katara threw herself in her Father's arms next. Hakoda spun her around with ease, as if she was still the eight-year-old girl he had sent away. 

“Dad, we’ve missed you.” 

“We’ve missed you too Sweetheart.” Hakoda looked across the faces of the small crowd that gathered. “Where’s your Mom?” 

“She’s working. We weren’t expecting you so soon.” 

“The wind was on our side.” 

“For that I thank Tui and La,” Katara replied. She touched her new pendant. “Will you be staying?” 

“For a little while.” 

“Allow me to escort you around the city then,” she said, slipping her arm through Sokka’s, “we have a lot to catch up on.”

* * *

Sokka was granted a seat at the head table, seated between his parents. When they ate in their tent at home, it had been seated on the floor with large shared meals, cosy and intimate. The Northern dining style involved long tables in a massive hall, with a hundred people staring at them. It made it hard not to fidget with his chopsticks.

Kya leaned over to him. “We don’t always eat like this. But your return is a special occasion.” 

“They’re staring,” Sokka said. 

“Katara speaks of you often,” she replied, with a smile. “They’re curious about this wonderful brother of hers.”

“She called me wonderful?” 

“Katara adores you. She’s been waiting by the gates all week for your ship.” 

Sokka sneaked a glance at his sister, who was giggling with a regal looking girl with long white hair. She didn’t seem to adore him now. He had been directed to sit away from his sister but she hardly seemed to have noticed. The white-haired girl covered her smile with her dark hand as Katara said something. _Since when had she been the funny one?_

“That’s Princess Yue,” Kya explained, “she’s been there for Katara since we arrived. The different customs here… took some adjusting. Yue was like a sister to her.” 

Sokka slumped in his seat. 

Silence fell across the hall as Chief Arnook stood. The giggling from the girls stopped soon, suddenly looking the image of attentive young ladies. Sokka sat up a little straighter too.

“We welcome the warriors of our Southern tribe,” Chief Arnook began, “who we honour with this feast after long weeks on sea. We may be neutral, but we offer our brothers supplies and refuge.” 

There was a splattering of applause, although Hakoda tensed, his face half-way to a scowl. He had been in a bad mood since his talk with Arnook earlier, although Katara and Sokka had been banished from the meeting. 

“We have nurtured and trained Avatar Katara when they were not able to,” Arnook continued, only causing Hakoda’s expression to sour more, “and now her family is reunited.” 

More applause. More eyes on Sokka. 

“For this special occasion, we invite Avatar Katara to display your bending skill for your family and tribe.” 

Katara looked serious as she rose from her seat, suddenly looking a lot older. Sokka flashed her thumbs-up as passed and the corner of her mouth quirked into a small smile. 

Katara took her place in the middle of the hall. Her movements were as flowing and graceful as the water she effortlessly bent around her, each step perfectly in sync with the drum beats. Apart from the glowy-eye moment, the extent of her bending had always been uncontrolled blasts of water that froze his feet to the ground. Her movements now were poetic, easy, rhythmic. 

She finished with a whip of water that she froze into a shiny arch above her and then gave a small bow, a slight flush on her cheeks as the hall applauded her. 

Sokka whooped. “She’s so good now.” 

Kya smiled. “She’s grown, just like you.” 

Sokka might be taller, but even he could tell it was Katara who had changed the most. He wasn’t as confident in recognising his sister as he had first been. Hair loopies or not, Katara was different now. _Powerful._

(And funny, apparently.) 

* * *

“There’s nothing neutral about habouring the Avatar!” Hakoda's habit of pacing when under pressure had not changed after four years, Kya noted. “And they have the nerve to talk down to us as if we haven’t done more for this war in two months of sailing than they have in a hundred years!”

“Do sit down dear,” Kya said. 

“I’ve seen the supplies they’re offering. My Mother packed more just for Sokka’s snacks.” 

“Well he is a growing boy.” 

Hakoda snorted at his wife’s joke. He took the seat next to her, reaching for her hands. “I’m trying Kya.” 

“I know dear. You can negotiate with Arnook in the morning. He’s not an unreasonable man.” 

“You know him better than us,” he replied. “All this time apart.” 

She squeezed his hands tightly. “I know. Katara asked so often to write to you. But there’s only so much we can say without giving her away. I would have written every day if there was a way.” 

“War has separated more families than just us. I just want to do right for them. So many of my men have left behind their own children and wives to fight by my side.” 

“You want what’s best for them. But do not allow that to anger you and offend Arnook. A few supplies are better than none.” 

“I feel like you took my rationality with you all those years ago,” Hakoda joked. “How ever did I manage without you?” 

Kya kissed the back of his hands, the way she once had every morning. He would have to leave again soon to fight. So, he indulged in her touch for a little longer. 

* * *

Sokka wasn’t used to sleeping in such a big building. It was hard to believe the whole house was just for Katara and their Mother, with a spare room for him already there. Like the rest of the city, the house was molded of ice and decorated with tiny moon carvings. 

He had woken early and not been able to sleep again in such a grand room. He had slipped out to the rooftop instead and found Katara there, sitting perfectly still with her eyes closed.

“We must respect the spirits of Tui and La,” Katara explained when he asked, “they are the spirits of the moon and ocean. If I learn to connect to the spirits of my base element, it’s supposed to make me a better water bender.” 

“You were pretty good at bending last night.” 

Katara scoffed. “That’s not proper water bending. It’s just meant to look pretty.” 

“Doesn’t all water bending look pretty?” Sokka was no expert - they had ended up losing their last water bender the day the Southern raiders attacked after all. 

“There’s lots of types. Fighting, healing, work. Some skilled benders can use it to separate salt from water for food. What I did was like dancing.” 

“Can you do other bending stuff?” 

She nodded. “A little. I’m still learning healing from Master Yagoda.” 

“That’s so cool.” 

Katara smiled. “You think so? Most of the boys don’t like healing bending, so only the girls learn it.” 

“That’s kinda dumb.” He still had scars from the _two-fish-hooks-really-Sokka_ incident that he could have used some magic healing for at the time. 

She scoffed. “Right! I seem to be the only one who says anything about it. Yue agrees but she’s too polite to yell at Master Pakku like I did.” 

Sokka tried to steer the conversation away from her new _sister,_ the jealous feeling in his gut returning. “What else can you do? Any cool Avatar stuff?” 

Katara leaned closer, lowering her voice although their parents were still asleep and inside, “I managed earth bending.” 

“Like boulders?” 

She shrugged. “More like pebbles.” 

“Are you sure that even counts? A strong wind could move pebbles.” 

She glared. “Yue saw me! And I will be able to do boulders one day. But I’ll have to master water first. That’s the cycle: water, earth-” 

“Air, fire,” Sokka finished. “Gran Gran told me all the stories of the Avatar. I’ll probably be more of an expert than you.” 

She shoved him. “No way. Test me.” 

“Last water bending Avatar?” 

“Kuruk. He was taught in the Northern Tribe too, there’s a whole battle formation named after him.” 

“Okay, too easy. What about the last air bender Avatar? No one knows anything about what happened to her-” 

“Avatar Jinora hid when the fire nation destroyed the temples. She dedicated her life to preserving air nomad culture and scrolls and hiding them across the Earth Kingdom.” 

Sokka blinked. Gran Gran stories had been a lot more _vague_ about Katara’s predecessor. “How did you know that?” 

Katara wiggled her fingers. “Avatar powers.” 

“Don’t let that go to your head.” 

“No promises.” She stuck out her tongue. “Okay, now your turn. Tell me what I’ve missed back home.” There was something comforting she still called it _home_ after all the years away. 

Sokka stuck out his hand. “Want to hear my fish hooks story?”

* * *

“Mom?” 

“I’m in here sweetheart.” Kya called. 

Sokka took the opposite seat to her, chin resting on the table. “How long till Katara’s back from her lessons?” 

“It usually runs late.” 

Sokka sighed. “Right.” 

Kya put down her sewing. “Are you alright?” 

“I went for a walk but this palace is too big. All the streets look the same.” 

“I’m sure your sister will give you a tour when she’s free,” Kya said, patting his hand gently. Her son certainly hadn’t lost his dramatic flair. 

_“If_ she’s ever free. All she does is lessons and then she goes to hang out with her friend with weird hair.” 

When Sokka was younger, Kya could solve his low moods by scooping her son into her lap. But he was older now, almost her height, and they had lost so much time. Hakoda had whispered a confession of regrets at separating them so young. Kya shared his heartache, she wasn’t used to a teenage son. 

“It was intimidating for us when we first arrived too. But you’ll find your place, just as Katara and I did.” 

Sokka shrugged, clearly unconvinced. “What do you do here?” 

“I help to fix some of the healers' clothes. Sewing is one of the few jobs here that don’t require bending for an advantage.” 

“You have to work? But you’re the Avatar’s Mom.” 

Kya laughed. “I suppose so. But I prefer to think of myself as Katara’s Mother first. We already get enough special treatment. So I work, so Katara understands the importance of hard work.” 

“I could help,” Sokka offered, suddenly perking up. 

“You can sew?” Kya could barely hide her surprise. The Southern tribe was not as rigid as its Northern sister tribe but housework was left for the wife or Mother of the household. 

“Gran Gran said she was getting too old to be sewing everything for me and Dad. He complained it was women's work and Gran Gran made him sleep in Bato’s hut for a week until he apologised.” 

Kya smiled; Kanna clearly hadn’t changed. She pushed over some of the simpler garments and a spare needle. “Well, I accept your help, young warrior.” 

Sokka’s sewing was slow and a little lopsided, his tongue sticking out in concentration. 

“Does Katara get a lot of special treatment?” He asked. 

Kya couldn’t tell if there was jealousy or curiosity in his voice. Perhaps a mix of both. He hadn’t taken well to Katara’s bending when she first showed signs. They had explained to him quietly that it was a curse, not a blessing, and he’d taken his role as her protector pretty seriously since. 

She eventually decided to be honest. Sokka was thirteen now, he would understand better. “Yes. She does. Against my wishes, Arnook told the whole tribe of your sister’s role the same Summer we arrived. It has earned her respect from some, but it’s a lot of pressure on her.” 

“I wish she wasn’t the Avatar.” 

“Just because your sister is… special, doesn’t mean she’s more important than you or I. You're so strong, my little warrior. Your sister’s own strengths do not take that away from you.” 

Sokka nodded. His gaze was fixed on the sock he was holding, despite the fact he had put down his needle and thread. 

“It’s not just that Katara has these cool powers. I’d take my boomerang over that magic stuff any day.” 

“Then why…” 

“Gran Gran told me stories of the old Avatars. They were powerful and changed the world. But so many have died in battle. It’s not Katara's fault there’s a war. Why should she have to die to help end it?” 

Like her husband, Sokka was wiser and more empathetic than he seemed. 

“Not her,” Kya said fiercely, “never her. Katara will end the fighting.” 

“How do you know?” 

Kya touched the place on her neck where there was a small scar. Her daughter’s power had saved her life. 

“I have faith in her.” 

He nodded, determined. “When she stops the war, I’ll protect her,” Sokka promised. 

Kya wiped her eyes. “Thank you.” 

They continued working, although her vision was a little blurred from the threat of more tears. 

“Mom,” Sokka said, “do you have faith in me too?” 

“Of course I do.” 

“Would you be able to help me join the warriors here?” 

* * *

Yue hesitated by the door. “Are you sure I wouldn’t be intruding?” 

“You know my Mom always makes too much,” Katara insisted. Yue had three years and six inches on her, but she’d find a way to drag her friend inside if necessary. 

“I was talking about your brother. I don’t think he likes me.” 

“You haven’t met yet. Besides, Sokka will love you.” 

“He only seems to glare at me so far.” Yue touched her necklace, a half moon carved from bone that matched her own. “It is not my place to intrude on your family’s reunion.” 

Katara crossed her arms. “I promise you’re not intruding. My Mom loves you. Sokka will be living with us from now on and since you’re my best friend, he’ll have to get used to you.” 

Yue blushed. “I’m your best friend?” 

“Of course. So you’ll come?”

She giggled. “Okay. I wouldn’t want to disappoint Kya.” 

“Oh I see,” Katara groaned, dragging it out, “it’s actually my Mom who’s your best friend?” 

They were still laughing as they stepped into the house. It smelt like soup, one of Gran Gran’s recipes that Kya had taken across the world. Kya was hunched over Sokka at the table, still dressed in his warrior clothes and pouting. All lingering annoyance Katara had at Sokka vanished as she spotted the grazes on his face. 

“What happened?” 

“Just some hardcore training. I’m tough, I can handle it.” His point was undercut by his flinching as Kya touched his chin. “No one’s first week was easy.” 

It wasn’t the same as Sokka’s training but Katara remembered her first waterbending lesson: stood at the edge of the city, copying the push and pull of the ocean with kids half her age. 

“Can I see?” She requested. After Sokka’s nod, she examined the damage - a scrape across his chin, a hint of blood under his nose and a slight bruise on his forehead. “I can help with your chin, maybe?” 

“With your magic bending?” 

“It’s not magic.” 

“Okay. I trust you.” 

Katara thought back to Yagoda’s lessons as she moved water to his chin. Visible scars were easier than bruises or internal injuries but it was still a relief when her water glowed and the redness faded. 

“Woah.” Sokka touched his face and grinned. “You’re like, the best ice pack ever.” 

“Well done Sweetheart.” Kya kissed the top of her head. “And you’ve brought Yue.” 

The smile on Sokka’s face faltered as he noticed Yue hoovering by the door. Katara may be playing the role of healer but she was ready to punch him if needed. 

“I hope I’m not intruding Kya.” 

“Never.” 

“My Father and Chief Hakoda were still in their meeting. Katara insisted I came for dinner.” 

“You’re always welcome.” Kya lay her arm on his shoulder. “Let me formally introduce you to my son Sokka.” 

“Nice to meet you Sokka.” Even when she was uncomfortable, Yue always managed to make politeness look easy. 

“I suppose if Hakoda isn’t coming home yet, we can eat now.” 

“Great! All this warrior work has me starving.” Sokka, who had four years with Dad, seemed unconcerned. Katara, who hadn’t, checked it off as the third dinner in a row he had missed. 

“You’re always starving,” she replied dryly.

“I’m a growing boy- um, man.” 

“Can the growing man collect some bowls?” 

“Yes Mom.” Sokka circled the kitchen twice. “Um, and the bowls are-” 

“Here.” Yue passed them to Sokka, who accepted with narrowed eyes. 

Katara sent one of her own glares his way. They were interrupted by Kya bringing the food over. 

“This is Kanna’s recipe, so you must tell us how close it is to hers.” 

Sokka took that as an invitation to shove as much as possible in his mouth, nearly choking in the process. After a long coughing fit, he gave them a thumbs up. “Amazing.” 

“Lovely Kya,” Yue said. She managed to take a bite without nearly choking in the process, always the image of decorum. 

“I already miss Gran Gran.” 

“How do you think I feel?” Katara asked. 

Sokka looked down at his soup guiltily. “Right. Sorry.” 

Silence fell over the table, only interrupted by the scraping of spoons. 

“Sokka, I feel as if I already know you. Katara speaks of you often.” 

“I mean, I am a pretty cool big brother-” 

Yue laughed, covering her mouth politely. 

He pointed his spoon at Katara. “What has _she_ been saying exactly?” 

“She told me your fish hook story on the way here.” 

“And you were laughing at how hilarious it was?” 

Katara rolled her eyes, knowing her friend was too polite. “Sure Sokka.” 

It seemed to have finally warmed him up to her. “So, can you do water bending too?” 

“No.” 

“How’d you know Katara then?” 

“I understood what it was like to be different.” Yue touched one of her white braids. “I was blessed by Tui as a child. It gave me the strength I needed to survive and a great connection to Tui and La. But, it meant it was hard to make friends.” 

“If anyone understands spirit things, it’s me,” Katara finished. “It seems as if the whole tribe knew I was the Avatar before I did. Yue treated me with kindness, not curiosity. I was eight years old and I had lost my Father, my brother and my tribe. But I gained a true friend.” 

Yue smiled, squeezing Katara’s hand under the table. “As did I.” 

_“Gross,”_ Sokka said, but there was no malice anymore. 

“Maybe you will too.” Katara kicked him under the table, just in case he didn’t catch the _‘so be nice to her’_ undertone in her words. 

“Perhaps I could show you around the city whilst Katara has her lessons,” Yue offered.  
“I’d like that. Hey, we can share funny sister stories!” 

Katara grinned. She had known that the two most important people in her life would get along. 

* * *

“Katara never told me there were maps. She knows I love maps.”

Yue laughed - she laughed at most things, it was doing wonders for Sokka’s self esteem. “Oh really? We actually have some old maps archived of the Southern Water Tribe from before the war.” 

Sokka had taken a while to warm to Yue but he was halfway in love with her already. “You had me with _old maps.”_

“The layout of Agna Qel'a isn’t so complicated. I have a-” Yue stopped mid-sentence, a slight frown, “Katara?” 

Sokka had just opened his mouth to answer when he was run into by a small person at full force, knocking them both to the ground with a tumble. 

“Ugh.” 

“Sorry. Oh, it’s just you Sokka.” Katara brushed snow off her parka, already moving to gather the scrolls she had dropped. “I was worried I’d knocked over Pakku. Again.” 

“Just me?” 

She was already standing, stepping over Sokka’s arm in order to grab her last scroll. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Thank you Yue. See, someone cares-” 

“I’ve been taking inventory for Dad.” 

Sokka grimaced. He had lost count on the amount of times she had run from Arnook’s office in the centre of the city to their Dad’s ship at the edge of Agna Qel'a. “Katara, you’ve been running around for them for days. Let the chiefs handle the supply negotiations themselves.” 

“It’s my duty.” She peered down at him over her pile of scrolls. “Are you going to lie there all day?” 

“Here.” Yue offered a hand and he was suddenly very glad of his sister’s distractions as he felt his cheek’s flush a little. “I was going to show Sokka around the city, if you’d like to join?” 

“No time.” 

“Katara, Dad and Bato can sort this out themselves.” 

“It’s practice for all the negotiations I’ll do in the future.” 

“You shouldn’t be in the middle of it.” 

Katara rolled her eyes. “Dad asked me. He came half-way across the world to visit. I need to help him.” 

“I understand duty,” Yue said, “but I’m sure your Father would wish you to take a break as well.” 

“I don’t get to _‘take a break’_ from being the Avatar,” Katara snapped. She winced at her own words. “Sorry. But I really should go. I’ll see you later.” 

She was gone again, as suddenly and chaotically as before. 

“She didn’t mean to snap.” 

Yue smiled, although it was less bright than before. “I understand. I’ve known Katara for years and she has always taken her duty as Avatar seriously, even when it meant giving up fun.” 

Even in the last month he’d been living with her, Sokka had noticed the same pattern. Katara had always been stubborn but now she added responsibilities, it seemed to have doubled. 

“Fun… That gives me an idea. Raincheck on the maps?” 

“Sounds serious.” Yue smiled. “How can I help?” 

* * *

In the weeks they were preparing the fleet, Sokka had snuck on the ship four times. He had wanted to help them fight so badly that he threatened to tie himself to the mass so they couldn’t leave without him. 

Kanna had been amused by his stubbornness (“it’s a family trait,” she had insisted) and the first to suggest they did take Sokka - if only to drop him with their sister tribe and with the rest of their family. 

It seemed as if Sokka had not changed, as he snuck through the Southern warriors and barged into Hakoda’s room. 

“Are you alright son?” 

Sokka crossed his arms. “It’s Katara.” 

His stomach twisted, “Is she hurt?” 

“She’s exhausted.” Sokka leaned forward across the desk. “It’s not her job to fix your problem with Arnook.” 

“Katara offered and she knows Chief Arnook far better-” 

“Because she misses you.” Sokka resembled Kya so much it was painful in their years apart. But, now more so than with their shared nose, Sokka was the image of his wife. “She’s trying to be useful.” 

Hakoda closed his eyes and sighed. “You share your Mother’s bluntness, you know?” 

“Dad, she hasn’t seen us in four years. And you’ll be going again so soon and-” 

“You’re right.” 

“And- Oh, I’m right?” 

“You share that with Kya too.” Hakoda rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose it’s too much to ask if you have a way to make it up to Katara too.” 

Sokka grinned. “Well, actually-” 

* * *

Her brother looked far too smug as Katara stepped onto the ship. 

“Sokka, Yue, what-” 

“Surprise!” He waved his arms around. “We’re going ice dodging!” 

“He really wanted to be the one to tell you.” Katara whipped around at her Father’s voice. “Are you ready to take on this responsibility?” 

“Ice dodging?” Katara asked, the name bringing up memories of her old home. 

“And an apology. You may be our future, but you are not the answer to our issues with Chief Arnook.” He glanced at Yue. 

Katara smiled at Sokka. “This was your idea.”

“Yep. I’m the best brother ever, no big deal- oomf-” he grunted as katara threw herself at him in a tight hug. “You’re welcome.” 

They all crammed into a small boat: Katara at the sails, Yue at the jib and Sokka standing at the edge to direct them. 

“Remember, I cannot help you. You must do this on your own.” 

“We can do it.” Sokka nodded at her. “Okay, Katara, keep those sails tight. Yue, you’re steering, go more left.” 

The boat weaved between blocks of ice, wind whipping at their clothes and rouge sprays of water shaking it. Sokka directed them from left to right. With a little help from Katara’s bending, they edged through the final icebergs. Hakoda, who had sat and observed, smiled proudly at his children. It wasn’t just Katara who had grown so suddenly without him realising. 

“For Sokka, the mark of the wise. For Katara, the mark of the brave. And for Princess Yue, the mark of the trusted.” She lowered her head as he painted the final symbol. “That makes you an honorary member of our tribe. It seems as if you have helped my children enough to be deserving that honour.” 

Yue blushed. “Thank you, Chief Hakoda.” 

“Impressive.” 

Katara tensed as Chief Arnook moved towards their group. 

“You saw?” Yue asked. 

“Yes.” Arnook addressed Hakoda. “It seems our children make a good team. Perhaps we should follow their lead and work on some cooperation of our own.” 

Katara elbowed Sokka. “Hey, was that you too?” 

“Maybe.” He winked (badly). “Hey, they call me _Sokka the Wise_ for a reason.” 

She groaned. “We’re never going to hear the end of that.” 

* * *

_A week later…_

“We’re going to miss you.” 

“Kick some jerk bending butt Dad,” Sokka added, squeezing into the hug. “I’ll miss you too.” 

Hakoda didn’t say anything, clutching his children close.  
“It’s not fair,” Katara said, “we only just got to be a normal family again.” 

“I’m doing this for you. Let us protect the world for a bit Katara.” 

She nodded, wiping at her eyes. 

“I’ll take care of them dear.” Kya pulled Hakoda in for a long kiss, ignoring the gagging from her children and whooping from the other warriors. “You better make it back in one piece.” 

“Promise.” 

Kya smoothed out his furs. “You always keep your promises.” 

They all crowded together as Hakoda stepped on board. Katara and Sokka waved as the ship disappeared out of the heavy ice gates and into a small dot on the ocean. Kya clung to them both. 

“At least this time we’re together,” Sokka whispered to his sister. 

Kya found enough comfort in that to manage a smile. Her children were together and safe - it was more than she had last time their family was separated. 

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Halfway across the ocean, a scarred face looked up at the same moon with a frown. 

Iroh hurried out, wrapping a blanket around his nephew’s shivering shoulders. He was healed a little, but the fever seemed as stubborn as Zuko himself. 

“Come inside, nephew.” 

Zuko did not fight him for once. But as he settled into bed, in a feverish slur he asked: “do you think I can really find the Avatar?” 

What else could Iroh answer him but: “yes. I believe you can, nephew. But heal first. The Avatar isn't going anywhere.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever posted. Woo! 
> 
> I love world building and my main aims for this first chapter was to focus on family reunions and the complexities of that, as well as establishing how Katara fits in the Northern Water Tribe.  
> I figure Yue who grew up spirit blessed who be able to relate to the pressures of being the Avatar. I have an idea for a fic about how the girls became friends if anyones interested. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated! And if you want to share any Avatar!Katara HCs or guesses, check out my Tumblr - @bazwillendinflames.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [_tumblr_](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/bazwillendinflames/search/Avatar!Katara) @bazwillendinflames for updates on this au (or if you want to I guess) 
> 
> Comments and kudos power my writing powers like the moon powers Katara.


End file.
